Late Nights, Early Mornings
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: They're equals in business, friendship, love? A Mature AU fic about our favorite couple, Dom and Letty
1. Chapter 1

Late Nights and Early Mornings

**A/N: So, ok, I know I'm in trouble! I have been stalling on "Long Way Down" and to be honest, am thinking of not updating 'The Chokin Kind' and letting it end there because I'm sort of having writers block….what that means for you guys is that you get to read the first part of another idea that has jumped into my head that I couldn't get out….I think I have writer's ADHD…. So…**

* * *

><p>*Completely AU…sort of<p>

*Probably M rating…but not yet…

Summary: They're equals, in business, in friendship, in love? Very mature AU verse of our fav couple…also, plan on seeing people from all the movies! Yay!

Pairing…DOTTY…of course….eventually…but of course!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Butterflies<p>

He sat in the noisy café, watching as the people busied themselves around him. For Dominic Toretto, this place and many others like it, were a dime a dozen; simply a familiar meeting place. He checked the time on his expensive wrist watch and smiled.

She was always late.

No doubt she'd be running in any minute with tons of excuses that she knew he didn't care about to explain her tardiness.

Punctuality had never been Leticia Ortiz's strong point. Fact is, there was no need for it to be. Like Dom, the people who loved her would always wait for her.

He undid the top two buttons on his shirt, and removed the tie, realizing that he rarely showed up to their meetings dressed this stuffy. As he began removing his cuff links, he heard a loud, "Excuse me! I'm so sorry" as Letty rushed through the door of the café, nearly running over the waitress with her speed.

Damn, that's why he loved her. Still the girl from the neighborhood that loved working on cars with him. The same girl that had lived with gasoline in her veins, same girl that's he'd played the game of cat and mouse with for more than 15 years.

She bristled up to the table in her expensive white suit and smiled brightly at him, leaning over to kiss him playfully on the cheek. He laughed at her as she took a seat, nudging him with her elbow as she noticed he had already ordered her an iced mocha…. And had slipped rum from the miniature container in his pocket into the drink, just the way she liked it.

"Sorry I'm late. Donna's a fuckin' moron." She began, shattering the fantasy of a pristine and polished lady. He grinned wider. "The dumb ass switched two of my appointments and I showed up to the right place, with the wrong client. I had to pull the fuckin proposal for the shops out of my ass." She sighed.

"How'd it go?" He asked, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"Good. I think we're gonna seal the deal and endorse Bivens. Kids a funking beast on the track." She gloated, taking a sip of the beverage, sighing orgasmically as it slid down her throat.

"You know, when you do shit like this," she gestured at the mocha, "makes me consider marriage, Toretto." She teased. His eyebrow lifted.

"What makes you think I'd have you?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. She simply hunched her shoulders, and took another gulp, sighing loudly.

"So how long you in town this time?" she asked, looking at him squarely.

"Don't know? Not quite sure what I'm looking for yet." He admitted cryptically. She snorted. It wasn't enough that he owned a chain of auto body shops all over the US, he always found hobbies to further occupy his time.

Leticia and Dominic had been best friends since they had been children. He was 4 years her senior but he'd never looked at her like she was anything but his equal. Sadly, he'd never found any other woman that measured up. They'd tried their hand at romance when they had been young children, dating for a week, before she'd punched him for something forgettable and they'd agreed they made better buddies.

Growing up, he'd taken over his father's business, and expanded it into a multimillion dollar import and auto company.

He hadn't done it alone.

Dom had been well taught by his father on how to run a successful business, but it had been Letty's passion that had fueled her through college, earning a degree in marketing that had been the key to his success. They were equal partners, naturally; her handling all of the endorsement deals and publicity, him managing finances and what he called 'grease work'.

They each bounced all over the United States, and whenever their scheduled allowed or synced, they came together like the friends they were and enjoyed normalcy.

"You know, Mia's been complaining that you're never gonna settle down. She whines that you'll never get married, never have children, and swears you'll never stop chasing me across the globe." She smiled.

"What makes her think I'm chasing you?" He wondered aloud.

"Dunno. She seems to think you and I are going to one day realize that we can't live without each other and run into each other's arms." She smirked, noticing his confused expression.

"We already do that, however it plays out less dramatically in real life, Let. Of course we can't live without each other. We've built our entire adult lives around one another." He explained, shaking his head.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir. Nurse Mia is still a romantic at heart." She shrugged, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Where do we sleep?" Dom asked suddenly, tired from his afternoon flight, ready to turn in before he hit the Miami chain of DT's in the morning.

"I'm in the presidential suite at the Mandarin South Beach." She replied cooly, noticing as he nodded his head slowly.

"You ready?" He asked, pulling his wallet out to leave cash on the table.

"Whenever you are, Papa." She replied, standing when he did, to prepare to leave.

"Since we're making it an early night, can we stop by the liquor store and get a pack of Corona? I've been dying for one since I got outta my meeting." She questioned, allowing him to pull the door open so she could walk outside.

"Sure, as long as I get to drive your car." He grinned, pulling his own spare key to the swooped Mercedes AMG and allowing it to automatically unlock itself as he stepped to the driver's side.

"You're lucky I really want a damn Corona, or I'd really make you beg for it." She groaned, sliding into her own passenger seat as he burned rubber, pulling off into the streets of Miami.

Once they'd gotten back to the room, they'd both showered and Dom shook his head because Letty had stopped getting rooms with more than one bed, because no matter how she fell asleep in her own bed, she always woke up in his. It had been much the same when they were children. They each had mastered the skill of tree climbing and more often than not had woken to the wrath of their parents, hollering for 'Little Letty' or for 'Dommy Toretto' to go home! They always yawned, then smirked, kissing their culprit's parent, and proceeding down the street home with a customary plate of breakfast they had shoved at them.

It was a long standing tradition that twice a month, Dom's father and Letty mothers were returning each other's dinnerware sets to each other.

As Dom lay beside her, he admired her long tan legs, peeking out from under a pair of his boxer shorts, her hair piled atop her head as tendrils fell hitting her white wife beater. She looked the way she did when they had been younger.

Her brow was furrowed as she looked over papers from today's proposal, mulling over the figures. Dom pulled the papers from her hands, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor.

"What is it?" She asked, removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

"You're really beautiful, do you know that?" he asked, staring at her as he lay on his stomach, eyes looking up at her, his mouth partially muffled by the pillow. For a moment, her breath hitched, but she knew better.

"You need new lines, Toretto." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." He shot back. "Elena called me."

"Ah, the truth comes out. See, was that so hard Dom? No need to butter me up." She smiled sweetly, and he almost growled at the sarcasm of it. "What'd she hafta say?"

"Nothing really, but you know how it goes. Old habits, and all. We break up, we don't talk for months and we find each other." He admitted.

"Do you love her?" She asked him seriously and he took a minute to think.

"Yea, but not the way I should."

"You know, one day, you're gonna have to let someone catch you. The old Dom wasn't worth shit in a relationship. I was there, I remember. The grown Dom is a pretty damn good man." She admitted. "If she's not the one, you need to leave her alone. Let her find someone that thinks she is." He nodded at her words.

"What about you?" he asked, wondering what was going on in the wonderful life of Letty. She smiled then.

"Well, in my meeting last month with NASCAR, I met one of the guys there working on their legal team. He's pretty cool. We've been chatting for the past month. Next time I'm in New York, he's taking me out again."

"What's his name?" Dom asked curiously.

"Lucas. Lucas Hobbs."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwah HA HA HA!<strong>

**What do you guys think? Should I continue or scrap it? Im not going to take the time to edit/revise this unless you guys tell me to keep it goin….let me know. NO reviews, then I won't bother….ok, now going to work on chapter 13 of LONG WAY DOWN,….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case you want to know, this story has a soundtrack in my mind. Every chapter is fueled by a song off Marsha Ambrosia's 'Late Nights, Early Morning's Album' and if you have it, or are interested…you can play the song that matches the title to try to gauge my mood while writing. Happy reading and review! btw, THIS ONE IS ALSO SHORT AND SWEET...NEXT CHAPTERS SHOULD BE LONGER!**

**Also, if Tashana Ambrosia is reading this…*clears my throat* Ticket to Berlin?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Butterflies, cont.<span>

She woke first that morning, and watched him as he slumbered.

He was ruggedly handsome and when he slept, he looked more vulnerable than his usually aggressive presence.

As kids growing up in LA, Dom had been very protective of her and Mia, or as protective as he could be for someone like her that was always ready for a fight. Now that they were adults and led professional law abiding lives, Dom in a suit was sexy, but he could still scare the shit out of even the toughest people. Having a tie on and clocking hours every day did nothing to water down his street credibility. He knew he was the shit, and as much as it irritated her that even as they got older, his ego had its own zip code, it also made her proud to be his best friend.

Still, in moments like this, he looked sweet, harmless.

Sighing, she lightly rubbed his chest in thought; she loved him. That was the honest truth, but the thought of admitting that out load to anyone was forbidden. She would never risk sacrificing their friendship and the relationship they shared for something so uncertain. Running her finger lightly down his nose, she pouted for a minute, before jumping up and walking out of the room, in search of her suitcase and some clothes to wear to the garage.

_Hours Later_

They pulled into DT's, her Mercedes pulling into her and Dom's reserved spot. Her cargos hung loosely around her hips, and wife beater hugging her curves as she walked next to Dom.

"How long we in for today?" she asked, pulling her key out to open the door.

"However long we feel, I guess. Why? You have something else to do?" he asked, looking down at her. He snorted to himself as he noticed how different she looked compared to yesterday's suit.

"Naw, not really. I'm here until I secure the deal for Bivens. I may have to go to a dinner with them. It might be persuasive if you accompanied me." She snuck in, hoping he'd agree. It was no secret between the two that he preferred to leave all the business deals, and persuasive presentations to her. He just wanted to sign checks, and stick his head under hoods.

When he didn't reply, she went on.

"Come on Dom! You never go to these. I think seeing you would really impress them." She sighed, turning the lights on and starting up the registers and computers.

"Impress? The fact that we're offering to court the little pampas-ass rich kid with our brand should impress them enough. You know if this was back in the day…" he began, and she rolled her eyes.

"You'd leave tread marks on his face." She finished, knowing the speech, "We all know in our world, you will forever be a legend, Dom, but this could be really huge for the company." She reasoned.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, arms crossing over his chest.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, equally.

"Dinner." He smirked, watching as she groaned, bringing her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You know I hate to cook!" She growled.

"Yea, but you're really good at it when you do it, sweetheart." He teased.

"Ugh, Fuck! Deal! You're such an asshole!" she gruffed, stalking to the other side of the shop to raise the garage doors.

"But you love that about me Leticia." He called after her.

"Don't fucking call me Leticia!" she shouted back as he laughed, rubbing his hands over his head.

"Such a pretty face, and such a bad mouth." He chuckled. _'80% Devil'_ he thought.

"Rome, hand me that torque wrench." Letty asked, holding her hand out for help. "Thanks."

"Yea, no problem. How long you and the hubby in town for?" He smirked, waiting for her reaction.

"You really need to lay off the "couple" comments. We're best friends, not married. I know it's hard for you to fathom that a man and woman can be friends, with no strings attached." She frowned, shaking her head at him as he chuckled.

"Yea okay. Keep telling yourself that." He laughed, giving Dom dap as he walked up.

"Telling herself what?" He asked, handing them both bottles of water.

"That you too are just friends."

"We are." Dom confirmed, looking at Rome plainly. Rome held his gaze, before shaking his head and laughing.

"Ok, whatever. You in town for the barbecue we're throwing for the community?" he asked.

"When?" he asked, tersely, watching Letty's hands as they fiddled with a valve on the fuel injection pump.

"Friday on the beach."

"Yea, I can make an appearance. Let, is the piston fried?" he answered Roman, distracted.

"Already checked, Dad. Thank you." She bit back, sighing, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just can't get this bitch on and I don't want to strip it."

He didn't acknowledge her truce, instead tuning back to face Roman.

"Where are Tej and Suki? I need to confirm some designs and go over inventory."

"Tej is in the office as always and of course, Suki is probably in his lap." Roman chuckled as Dom smirked.

"At least some one's getting some action around here." Dom muttered, walking back to Tej's office.

_Friday Night_

The music blasted over the speakers as the hundreds of gyrating bodies moved sensually to the music. People of all colors, all nationalities and of all interests showed up for the free event.

DT's gave one of these in every city they were located, every summer as a way to give back. Dom's eyes had lost track of Letty in the crowd and it made him uneasy. He knew she could take care of herself, however the thought of her lost amongst the throng of people with no one having her back, made him nervous.

A moment later, she stepped into view, holding a baby who looked to be no older than one or two, smiling, dancing with the little girl as her mother laughed. Her long tan legs seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and as the wind picked up wisps of her hair, it amazed him how multifaceted she really was.

She could do anything.

He was talented, and domineering enough when need be to get his way, but in certain situations, he stuck out like a sore thumb. She on the other hand was a chameleon; he could throw her into any situation and she adapted, fit like she belonged.

He continued to watch as she handed the girl back to her Haitian mother, caressing the girl's cheek adoringly as she walked away. She stood for a moment, just smiling in the moonlight, as the people moved around her, caught up in the beautiful chaos. She wore a gold bikini, with a white silk, almost -sheer cover up and a pair of shorts. The girls around him continued chatting in his ears, but he couldn't tell you their names, or what they had been so eager to talk to him about because he just continued to stare. He broke his gaze when Tej and Jimmy walked up, handing her a Corona, throwing an arm around her neck and escorting her off somewhere.

He glanced down at, Stacy was it? As she smiled up at him, her breast pressed firmly into his arm. He brought his bottle of Corona to his lips, and smirked to himself in cocky self gratification. He reached down, squeezing the girl's ass, as she yelped excitedly, only to be surprised when he walked off, leaving her there alone.

"Damn how I wish I wasn't legit. I'd be lookin for a race right now." Letty sighed, in a crowd of friends and strangers.

" A race? Baby you look more like someone's trophy." A teenage kid shot out, trying his best to look appealing.

"Tu oye' este?" she grinned at her comrades before turning to the youngster. (You hear him?)

"I'm nobody's trophy." She started, and was lifted into the sky by her waist, as Dom walked up.

"You're my trophy!" He claimed, earning hoots and hollers from all who watched. She smiled, rolling her eyes, as he set her on her feet. She hit him lightly in the chest with the back of her hand as Dom turned to eye the kid.

"Show some respect. If this were back in the day, she'd have back handed you for that." He smiled, laughing at the kid.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't know you were Dom's woman."

She turned quickly at the kids' statement, her eyebrow rising to a punishing height.

"Dom's girl? Nah, you got me mixed up." She stated walking up to him as Dom sat back smirking watching as she engaged in a pissing contest with the boy. She walked up so close, she was almost touching him.

"Smell that?" she asked, softly, fully aware that the kid was attracted to her and it made him nervous. "That ain't the smell of skank. I'm a real woman; I belong to me." She finished, smiling at the kid, as she roughed his hair, walking away laughing as she settled back in with her crew.

"Damn girl, you gave the boy a woody." Tej laughed, wrapping his arm around Suki.

"Yea girl, I think you got an admirer. He's practically drooling over there." Suki smiled, looking over at the boy, but Roman kept his eyes on Dom, who wasn't looking too much more composed.

"Yea, she sure does." He said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, just a playful chapter to see more of their relationship dynamic. Also, I think its fun writing them to be so oblivious to the obvious…FYI…I've completely mapped this story out…which I never do, and from here, it takes off…Hope you guys are ready for the ride! Unless I change something, this is going to be 8 chapters long! Yay! I actually set an expectation!**


	3. Chapter 3 With You

**A/N: So a coupla things….1) you are gonna LOVE and Hate me in the same chapter, kids…sorry…2)This chapter is very x-rated…..3) I struggled with it because of the 'eh hem' circumstances…which I will not spoil…just know that I'm not 100% happy, but I can't keep you guys waiting anymore! Enjoy!**

**Review Pls….and half done with next Chapter of Long Way Down…and reconsidering picking back up on The Choking Kind….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: With You<strong>

"Surprise!" she hollered out, as they stood on an empty stretch of tarp, at 7 am in the morning.

He looked at her in question, trying to not be irritated that she had woke him up so early.

"You pulled me out of bed telling me it's an emergency, and this is the emergency?" he questioned, pulling his beanie down over his ears. She put her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I know you're going to that meeting with me tonight. And I know you said you wanted dinner as payment. But this is way better." She smiled mischievously, and he was intrigued.

"When you play let's make a deal, the person with the ball in their court usually sets the price for payment. I said dinner. Not crack-of-dawn at an empty race track."

"Pull your head outta your ass Toretto. I know what you told me you wanted, but I made the choice to pay you otherwise." She smiled, walking backwards towards the pits. He stared at her as she walked teasingly away from him, and he had the sudden urge to grab and kiss her.

He frowned, wondering where that feeling had come from.

"Come on buster. Come see how much I appreciate you helping me out tonight." She grinned, finally turning around and picking up her pace towards the pit.

He hunched his shoulders and started in her direction, yawning up into the sky. As he rounded the corner, his gasped.

There were seven cars lined up, sparkling in the early Miami sun. Next to five of the cars stood 5 of his oldest friends; Brian, Roman, Vince, Leon, and Han. He looked quickly to the giggling girl in the center as she gloated, clearly proud of herself. He did a double take when he realized what cars they were all standing next to. They were the autos they had all built as kids in his father's garage back in LA.

But there was no way this was possible. How in the hell had she pulled this shit off?

"Hey brother!" Vince greeted, clapping his hands as he walked around to embrace Dom in a manly hug. Roman laughed at the display as Brian and Leon joined in the mix. Letty stood back watching as all of the men she loved intermingled, greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Han stood back until all of his comrades had finished their greetings, sticking his hand out to shake Dom's.

"I can't believe you guys are all here. How'd you do this?" he asked, glancing around at all of them, suddenly wide awake.

"Lett made a phone call Wednesday letting us know we needed to be here Saturday morning. She said she'd made arrangements to have the cars flown out so we sent them that night. We tied up loose ends for the day, and here we are." Vince summed, smiling at his 'brother'.

Vince was the only friend that Dom had known longer than Letty. They had been joined at the hip since the third grade, until Dom decided he liked Letty's more feminine one. He turned to her then, and noticed, her sheepish look.

"I told you I hate to cook." She smiled, making them all laugh.

"Damn, the next time I play 'let's make a deal' with you, I'll make sure I ask you to cook, too." Brian smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Where's Mia?" Dom asked suddenly, wondering who was with his sister and his nieces if Brian was here.

"Home. That's why this is a day trip. You know your sister only lets me out to play on holidays." He joked, as Dom slapped a hand down on his shoulder walking towards Letty.

He swooped down, enveloping her into a tight hug, whispering 'thank you' in here ear, lifting her effortlessly off the ground. As he set her back on her feet, he was met with all the guys, who enveloped her into a huge group hug, groaning in jest at her sentimental surprise.

"Yea yea, eat shit and die already." She smiled as they fussed over her.

"You know Letty, this may be the first girly thing you've ever done for us." Han chimed in, followed by Leon.

"Yea, for the longest time, I didn't even know you were a girl. Then you grew melons." He laughed, as she grabbed him putting him into a headlock.

"Very funny, jack ass."

"So what are we doing?" Dom asked, eyeing his father's old school Charger.

"Wow! You couldn't put two and two together Dom? There are cars, there is open track. We're gonna race until we drop." She called, walking over to her Magenta Nissan, her Mercedes long forgotten.

The drum of the engines all purring to life together drowned out all chatter as they prepared for test runs.

Letty grabbed her walkie talkie.

"Alright ladies, follow the leader." She challenged, slamming her car into first as she floored the gas, shooting out of the pit and onto the pavement.

* * *

><p>They sat in a limo and Dom felt agitated that he was being chauffeured to the their hotel where they had reservations. She was sitting opposite him, in a black dress, the back and top lace, with crotched sleeves. She kept checking her phone for emails from her assistant Donna and after a few minutes of watching her fidget, he turned his attention to the passing Miami night life. The city hummed to life, bright lights dancing off nightclub and restaurant signs.<p>

"Shit. They're running late, and the restaurant is around the corner. Looks like we're gonna have to chill until they arrive." She sighed, and it reminded Dom of the reason he never made himself available for these things.

As the limo stopped in front of the building, he opened his own door and left his hand lingering in the doorway to help her out of the car. She snorted and slapped his it away, like he knew she would, and gathered herself as she unfolded from the seat. She looked beautiful, radiant and Dom felt handsome walking next to her.

They were escorted to the rooftop of the restaurant, private dining and bar available and immediately headed to the bar. Dom sat and ordered their usual, not even bothering to confirm Letty's drink. He knew they didn't have Corona so she would drink a whiskey sour as back up.

"You look handsome tonight." She complimented, sipping the savory concoction.

"I always look handsome." He replied, chuckling as he sipped his Bourbon.

"You know, you'd think after all this time, I'd know not to pay you any compliments. We know your conceit is out of this world." She smiled crossing her legs as she sat on a stool.

"I don't know why you can't stop telling me how attractive I am Lett. I guess you're not as immune as you've always led on."

"Oh please. Try that shit on one of your skanks. Hell, Elena may think that's cute. I know the real you. Your outer appearance, as appreciative as it is, doesn't do it for me."

"Oh, so something else does, then?" he smirked, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"Yea, I love it when you keep the drinks coming, and tip the bartender way too much." She laughed, jabbing him playfully in the shoulder. "Be serious though, Dom. You look nice, and thank you for coming."

"Yea, you're welcome. I can honestly say after today, I feel like I owe you at least this. That was pretty awesome getting all the guys here like that. We haven't done that in a long time. I miss racing the Charger." He smiled.

"Yea, I love that car. I had my first kiss in that car." She admitted, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yea I remember." He added, arrogantly, thinking back to the whole week they had dated when he was 19 and she had been 15.

She stuck her fingers in the now empty glass, fidgeting around the ice for the cherry.

"Who said my first kiss was with you, lame ass." She laughed, pushing the red fruit past her lips, chewing on it playfully. He looked shocked.

"If not me, who?" he suddenly wondered, looking at her accusingly.

"Chill, chill man. Easy. I'm kidding. You safely chased away all my non- existent potential suitors with your caveman brawn, and your big muscles." She joked, noticing the frown slip from his face.

"Non-existent my ass. If I hadn't been around, you would have been swarmed in male attention. I did you a favor. Most of those guys were pathetic."

"According to you. One of those guys might have been my Mr. Right."

"Naw, I'm certain he's not someone you passed up back then. I know you. I'll know the man when I see him."

* * *

><p><em><span>1 hour, and 3 drinks later<span>_

* * *

><p>"Very nice of you gentlemen to join us. This is Dominic Toretto, and this is Jesse Bivens, and his agent Rodney Evans." Letty introduced, once their guests' had arrived.<p>

"Aww, man. You know how to make my night, Lett. Dom Toretto. You're a goddamn legend on the track man. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bivens smiled, sticking his hand out to Dom. He shook it, eyeing the kid carefully. He did the same with the agent before they took their seats at their table.

"Waiter? Can I get another round of drinks?" Bivens called out before turning his attention back to Dom. "So, I remember when you ran in Vegas about 10 years back. I was a kid back then and I remember thinking I wanted to be just like you. When did you know you wanted to drive?"

Dom slowly became comfortable, and he could tell the agent was automatically irritated at the direction the conversation was going.

"Probably around the time I was 6 months and my first word was 'Vroom'." He laughed, making Bivens, who insisted Dom call Jesse, sit entranced as Dom reminisced about the old days.

As the night wore on, Letty was confident that she had pimped Dom out enough and that Jesse would not be able to resist signing their deal. She sighed, feeling gitty at her success and a little brazen from all the alcohol. As Dom continued talking, her fingers tiptoed playfully over to his lap, caressing his thigh. He looked at her suddenly, having grabbed his attention.

"Behave." He ordered, watching as she smiled back at him, buzzed.

"Make me." She flirted softly, making Jesse blush.

As the bartender brought over another round of drinks, Letty switched to her 6th straw, suddenly wondering why she wanted to strip Dom naked and lick him all over.

It happened somewhere between Jesse learning that Letty was as badass on the track from Dom, and Dom confiding in Jesse that there was nothing more erotic than Letty covered in grease holding a socket wrench, that the air between them changed.

She went from blushing, to squeezing her legs together as he looked back at her, an uninhibited look of hunger in his eyes. Even in her highly intoxicated state, she knew the rawness in his eyes matched her own.

It was an unspoken promise; they would be test driving each other tonight.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into the hotel room, half of Dom's shirt off as she tried to consume him, all the alcohol releasing her inhibitions as her legs remained firmly locked behind his back. He was kissing her passionately, sloppily as he ripped his own shirt from his arms, trying to get all barriers removed. His mind, a haze of Bourbon, Cognac and Letty, fueled his raw need for her.<p>

He felt wild, completely primal and possessed.

He staggered down the small steps into the living room of their suite and set her over the couch, reaching under her dress to pull her panties down, and realized she wasn't wearing any. He growled at the eroticism and drug his fingers over her slit, coating his fingers in her juices as he tested her. She was so over sensitized she thought she'd explode if he didn't stroke her soon and as his fingers touched her, her head dropped back in complete surrender.

Her legs fell open for him, as he played her body, her fingers digging into his biceps as he caressed her. He dropped his head to her breast, sucking a puckered nipple into his mouth as her hands found their way to the front of his slacks undoing the button. He stopped kissing her breast at the gesture, pulling his fingers from her center, causing her to cry out at the loss of him.

He looked at her then, wanting to make sure she was okay with what was about to happen and searching for an emotion there.

Her eyes met his, and he saw it; love.

He knew this was what she wanted, what they had both been too scared to admit, and he allowed her to push his pants past his hips, taking his boxers with them. He pulled her dress over her head, dropping it behind her, as he wrapped his fingers in her hair, guiding her lips back to his as he kissed her sensually, slowly, her legs resuming their earlier position of wrapping themselves around his hips.

She was open to him, in every sense of the word and he hissed as he felt her hand grasp him, teasing herself with his tip.

It was his undoing.

He grabbed her hips, roughly impaling her onto him, the both of them seeing stars as though someone had hit them over the head with a bag of nickles. Their foreheads met in angry resolve, both trying to control the overwhelming feeling of being connected. In the back of Letty's mind, she became painfully aware that the joining was lessening her buzz, yet she had no desire to pull away from him. His hands made their way to her bare bottom; her high heels still wrapped seductively around her feet, as he lifted her, remaining joined with her as he walked her to the bedroom they shared. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him, loving him, needing him.

They were too far, they had stepped dangerously over the line and there was no going back. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to. As he fell onto the bed, stretching her hands above her head, he began a torturous dance of thrusting in and out of her, as her nerve endings died a million small deaths.

She was in love, the fact that it had never occurred to her that her best friend was not just someone she loved, but who she had always been in love with, hit her like a ton of bricks as he whispered in her hear. Tears slid down her cheeks as she tightened her arms around his neck, placing wet passionate kisses against his neck.

"Fuck baby. Don't let me go. Please, don't let me go." He begged as she held him tighter, meeting her eyes and placing pecking kisses, his tongue darting out to lick at her mouth as he rocked into her. He reached down, pulling her leg up higher, opening her wider, sinking deeper. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing them, burying his head in her neck, chanting 'I love you' over and over again.

When she heard the words, she exploded around him, her body arching in surrender, accepting him into her body, her heart, her soul.

She felt herself change, felt the emotions trapping her and freeing her at the same time. She struggled to hold onto the words, her last semblance of Letty, solitary. To admit the words, would be to belong to him, and that frightened her, so she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out. He on the other hand was still wrapped in his own pleasure, his body moving over her, as she spasmed around him, lost in a crazy haze where only she existed. He pulled back, wanting to be kissing her he came, wanting her to feel what making love to her felt like for him.

His lips met hers as he convulsed, stroking into her hard and strong as he came, her name on his lips, as she swallowed his words. He came down, peppering kisses over her face and down to her chest, resting his head there as they both tried to calm, the only sound remaining were their harsh breaths.

_A hundred miles an hour/_

_Cannot go any faster/_

_Can't Tell you how I've been waiting/_

They had made love multiple times throughout the night; switching positions and paces, but the intensity never wavering.

As the two lovers sobered through the night, their movements, which had been erratic and wild, became concentrated and deliberate. They became engrossed in each other; the pleasures drawn out until both of their bodies finally gave out, succumbing to deep sleep.

With all of that into consideration, it surprised Dom when he woke; stretching his arm to grab her, that his arms came up empty.

_She was gone._

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Steamy? Review…what did you HateLove? Side note…Letty's dress can be viewed on Bebe's website…..if your interested…..**


	4. Chapter 4 Far Away

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to MmmSuite…who is keeping me MmmInspired! Thanks for the love, and the encouragement. Glad you're enjoying my fics as much as I'm enjoying yours.**

**PS: Im making myself not update this again until I post the next chapter of LWD!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4: Far Away<span>_

_So sad to see you go so soon/_

_I know that you ain't coming back_

Rome sat in his car outside the Mandarin Hotel, at the crack of dawn, waiting for Letty. She had called him frantic twenty minutes ago, telling him she needed him to show up.

He wondered what could have her in such a hurry to get him there that Dom couldn't help her with. She was sure he was still in town; they had all just been together earlier that day. His thoughts were interrupted as she knocked on the window, and he popped the locks, allowing her to get in. She got in hurriedly, almost as though the closing of the door would seal out whatever was chasing her. Before he could wrap his lips around words to ask what was going on, she turned and looked at him and he knew what had transpired. It was clear as day.

"Umm hmm." He nodded, pushing the button to start his car. She looked at him quizzically, as though Dom had somehow marked her, branding her as his.

"Don't give me shit Rome. Just drive. I have to get away from here." She instructed guarded, and appreciated his nod as they pulled into traffic.

He disappointed her when he broke their silence, concern in his voice.

"You know you can't run from this, right? You know he's not going to let you go." He questioned, knowing that she was scared. It amazed him when they were kids that the two of them could be so oblivious to the obvious. They were so busy trying to be 'just friends', they hadn't noticed that friendship had intertwined them more intimately than any other relationship bond. Rome had recognized the basic exchange of souls they had done as kids.

Secrets, dreams, laughter, joy, sadness, tragedy, triumph, failure, success love had all been dependent upon the other. It was impossible to tell where one started and the other began.

He and Brian had concerns about what would happen when the shoe finally dropped and they realized that their platonic relationship was only that way because they hadn't consummated. They had all the makings of forever.

Roman knew Letty would fight the whole way, refusing to succumb to the truth. She had been so strong her whole life, answering to herself, making her own rules, defying the odds. It puzzled him why she thought loving Dom as his woman was a battle she could fight and win.

Brian was confident that when it finally hit Dom, he would pursue her like he did every other thing in his life; full throttle, foot on the gas, up in your face. Dominic Toretto wasn't shy, or sweet when it came to what he wanted.

Problem was, that much love between two people with that much selfishness could prove volatile

"Rome, please, don't. Airport, please" She bit out, as tears fell down her cheeks, pushing her hair out of her face. She was in her cloths from earlier that day, and could still feel him between her legs, her body still shaking from being with him as the car carried her farther away from him.

She knew he'd be hurt when he found her gone. She couldn't worry about that right now. She had to protect herself. She had to talk to Mia and she had to figure out how to undo what they had done. She had to fix it. She had to put things back the way they had been neatly fenced and full of boundaries.

Rome turned his attention back to the road, deciding to drop it. He sighed, wondering what he'd be telling Dom when he called him later on.

_I know I played my part for making it what it is/_

_And I know that you did the same_

Dom got out of bed, trotting out to the couch and sat there. He had been stupid to think she wouldn't run. He knew Letty, knew she was scared. He felt it when she had bitten into his shoulder last night, trying to hold herself back from him. He brought his hand up and touched the sore skin, groaning at the situation. If he hadn't been drunk off the alcohol and her elixir, he would have held her tightly all night, making sure they did the uncomfortable 'walk of shame' together.

He needed her present to convince her that this was right, that she was safe with him

He was pissed. But his ego was still intact, so he could deal with the irritation.

He had been feeling different about their relationship for some time, but hadn't quite figured out a way to breach the subject that was he and Letty. To be honest, he hadn't really had the discussion with himself. He chastised himself for being irresponsible, then growled at himself for feeling that he should be responsible.

This was love, not parenting.

He had to admit, he was sad that his best friend had walked out on him, but understood why his woman had.

Sighing, he picked up his cell, dialing Roman's number, knowing he'd be the first person in Miami she'd call.

* * *

><p><em><span>5 hours later, New York, NY<span>_

_I played by the rules, you played by the game/_

_I guess it doesn't matter now that you're so far away_

She walked into her apartment completely drained and emotionally numb. She had cried the whole way home in first class, glad that the early flight was pretty empty. She had 7 missed calls from Dom and a text Roman telling her to hang in there and follow her heart. She flopped onto her couch, and hit the answering machine on the coffee table allowing herself to fall back against the pillows.

"Hey Leticia. It's Luke. I'm calling to ask you to that dinner I promised you. Give me a call and let me know when you get this and if you're still interested. Talk to you soon, beautiful." Beep.

She sighed, wondering how she could even care about another man when THE man, was everywhere. She looked at pictures on the wall, the 52 inch flatscreen hanging on her wall, the plant in the corner, the couch she was sitting on; all things that either included him, he had bought, or he had been a part of.

Remembering that she hadn't showered after their night, she began peeling her clothes off, noticing how wrong her hands felt on her own body. It didn't feel the way it had when he had done it, and she couldn't believe he could make her own hands on her body feel like a strangers.

She shuddered, pulling the articles from herself, and walked naked to her bedroom, turning the shower on. As the water warmed to her liking, she walked herself under the spray, and allowed it to rinse the last physical evidence of the night from her body.

* * *

><p><em>LA, 2 days later<br>_

_I can't feel this way again/_

_Gotta think with my head/_

_Cause my Heart is what got me here_

Dom walked up to his family's house, knocking and waiting for the door to swing open.

"Nice to have you back." Mia greeted, swinging the door open, and embracing him in a hug. She noted immediately that he looked worn; something new for him. She pushed down the worry, shooing him into the house and closing the door behind him. She walked back into the kitchen pouring him a glass of lemonade.

"So how was your trip? I know Letty was there, and Brian said you guys had a blast Saturday." She inquired, setting the glass in front of him.

"Business went good. I'm not here for small talk. I'm here because I need my sister." He admitted, finally meeting her eyes.

"Oh God! What is it Dom? Is it something bad?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Me and Letty." He admitted, watching as the realization of what he meant dawned on her.

"Oh." She said plainly, sitting back pensively in her chair. "I can't say I'm surprised. We've all sort of been taking bets on how long it would take you guys to hook up since you were in your 20's. Even dad thought you two would end up together."

"Yea, well, it looks like everyone else saw it, but we didn't and then Saturday night happened and now shit's fucked up."

"She ran?" Mia asked, already assuming what Letty's reaction would have been.

"Like fuckin' Flo Jo." He confirmed, sighing loudly. "Letty's beautiful, Mia. Of course I've thought about having sex with her before. Hell, I'm sure everyone in our crew has considered it. I don't know what happened."

"Yea Dom, I'm sure, but I don't think this is just sex. I don't think Letty ran because you had sex. I mean, Letty's not prude, she's just as cad as you at times. I think she ran because of what she felt during the sex." Mia confided.

"Fuck Mia, I can't help that I'm that good at what I do." He replied arrogantly.

"Don't be disrespectful. You know you feel it too. We can all see it; we can't understand why you two can't. But I think the sex removed the veil."

"If being in love is going to cost me my best friend, it's not a price I'm prepared to pay." He admitted, looking at her, his eyes so vulnerable. She smiled sadly at him.

"You can't control love, Dom. You and Letty will never go back to the way it was. You guys have to either get over yourselves and embrace it and love each other the way you deserve or…" she trailed off.

"Or what, Mia?" he asked, wanting her to finish giving him the options.

"Or be in love and be apart. There is no 'not be in love' option."

"And if she doesn't want me?"

"Then she never deserved you." Mia summed.

"I can't live without her Mia. If we can't be friends, then she has no choice than to be mine. I won't let her go." He swore.

"Well, it's seems that you have your work cut out." She smirked.

Before Dom could change the subject, there was an incessant knock at the front door.

"You expecting anyone?" Dom asked, standing to move towards the door.

"No, you?" she countered, standing with him as he shook his head no. He walked towards the impatient knock, swinging the door open annoyed and gawked.

Elena stood on the porch; her eyes rimed red, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"Is this why I haven't heard from you? You couldn't have told me this to my face, Dominic?" She cried, and before he could ask her what the hell she was talking about, she flung a tabloid in his face, the cover splashed with a picture of he and Letty at their hotel entrance Saturday night.

In it, their lips were locked in a fevered kiss, his hand cupping her breast through her dress as her hand groped at his ass.

He stood wide eyed, shocked and completely ill prepared for the drama unfolding.

"Fuck me!" He groaned, his hands coming up to cover his eyes.

"What? That's all you have to say to me?" she asked. Mia walked up then, grabbing the paper from his hands. She took a look at the photo, her eyes going wide.

'_They're Out: Business Moguls' Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz an Item' _

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so…I'm falling behind a little… I'll have to see if I can get back on track in the next chapter…so itll prob b longer than this. Hope you guys are enjoying the ride.**

**PS: I know many of you are hoping for a Dotty baby made during their night of pleasure. To be honest, that's not in the plot sorry. I love Dotty children..but I hate to keep being cheesy or predictable. What I love about this story is that it is really AU! I'm trying to not do what I've done in other fics….I hope you guys can forgive….Dotty baby is in Long Way Down.**

**Lastly, shot out to ****Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto….she holds me down with the reviews and the love!**


	5. Chapter 5Late NightsEarly Mornings

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long! I'm not really happy with it, and I feel like we may have an extra chapter, much to my chagrin, but I'm sure, to everyone else's liking.**

**Also, I have figured what I hate most about ready/writing canon fiction: the original characters. I have been so engrossed in so many fics on here…but the original characters some of us are coming up with are taking away from the main characters of the series and sort of washes them out, where there is no room for the characters to shine through and develop. It almost borderlines on original fiction with cameos of FF characters. That said, aside from Made For Me, and a few others, I have not been convinced to create an original main character for this fic the way I had planned, so its throwing a monkey wrench into things. I hope what Im saying is coming across correctly and that no one is offended, but I don't want to take away from Dom and Letty…they are already so under-developed in film.**

**That said, I also wish a lot of you fabulous reviewers would consider writing some fiction as well…I'm sort of hungry for some new Dotty centered fics about what is going to come for the future…I can't keep hassling MmmSuite…lol!**

**Read, Review, Hang in there with me…and know that at the end of the day, I'm Dotty all the way!**

**Oh…this chapter is sort of steamy at the beginning, so proceed with caution!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Late NightsEarly Mornings**

* * *

><p><em>She felt her brain counting down backwards to 0 as she waited for the elevator. They had bid their clients ado and were now waiting for the ride up to their room. As she stood, Dom had situated himself against her back, his hard on pressing into her ass. She pushed back into him, his hand coming to her stomach to hold her, as he nuzzled her hair. Just when the hand on her stomach grazed the underside of her breast, the elevator door opened, and he shoved them inside. <em>

_Before the doors had fully closed, he had her pressed against the wall, his mouth seeking her out drunkenly. She opened for him, his tongue pushing aggressively into her, as his hands found her butt, hoisting her up._

_Trapped between his body and the wall, she moaned when he began rocking into her, both of them jolted by the instant pleasure._

"_You've been on me all night, Lett. I'm gonna give it to you all night long." He slurred, grabbing her breast and squeezing it._

"_I'm burning up, Dom." She moaned into his mouth as he claimed her lips again, possessing her._

Letty came awake with a gasp, a fine layer of sweat lined her skin as she tried to calm the arousal from her body. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her legs squeezing together trying to relieve the pressure.

God, she could still taste him in her mouth , she realized as her hand reached her nightstand for a glass of water. Gulping loudly, she brought her hand to her chest, willing herself to calm. The vivid dreams of their one night were delectably haunting her and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

She sighed, accepting that the moisture between her legs wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. She reluctantly opened the drawer on the nightstand to retrieve her helper, frustrated that it was do its job with no comparison to Dom.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna ride you, Papa." She moaned, causing him to immediately shift their positions, so he was underneath her.<em>

_She lowered her head to his chest as placed wet kisses down his torso, to his belly button and lower._

"_Jesus, baby if this is what you call riding…" he trailed off as she took him in her mouth, tasting him before letting him go with a loud pop. _

"_Patience, baby." She ground out, lifting herself, before positioning herself over him and sinking down. The sound they made together, at the joining convinced Letty that for now, this was enough._

"_Hold my hips." She instructed, her head thrashing back as she rode him softly. He watched the play of pleasure cross the features on her face, and had to remember to breathe. He placed his hands on her, his fingers digging into her butt deliciously._

"_Tell me when." He prompted, as she kept her pace, driving herself crazy. He knew what she wanted, knew that she would tell him._

"_Now!" she shouted out, and like a good boy he flipped them, driving into her as she careened over the edge, his name on her lips._

Dom came awake suddenly, immediately reaching for her, and met cold sheets. It annoyed him that he continued to wake up to the flashbacks of that night, and she was never there. She hadn't been returning any of his phone calls and hadn't been answering any of his text messages.

Bypassing his normal routine of getting himself off, he instead trotted to the bathroom to turn on a cold shower ready to wash the morning's frustrations away.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl." Letty sighed into the phone with Mia.<p>

"Hey Lett, how's everything going?" she asked, taking a pot off the stove.

"Ok, I guess. I'm sure Dom told you what happened." She sighed, waiting for the ball to drop.

"Yea, of course. He showed up on my doorstep the morning after you ran out on him." She replied matter-of-factly. Letty sighed with a groan.

"Yea. About that? I freaked. I haven't been returning his calls, and quite honestly, I don't know what to do, Mi." she admitted.

"Well, I'm not going to give you any advise I didn't give him. The two of you are idiots. This explosion has been building and simmering between you two for almost a decade. It's not worth the misery or the friendship to ignore what's there Lett." Mia advised, closing the oven and tossing a pot holder onto the counter.

"Mia, we didn't have a fight. I had sex with my best friend. This changes things."

"Well, at least you're not dumb enough to think it doesn't. I think you need to get to returning those phone calls and you two need to figure out what works best for you."

"Yea, I'm a little scared to talk to him." Letty admitted, sinking back into her pillows.

"Do you love him?" Mia asked.

"Of course."

"No, do you _love_ him?" Mia emphasized. Letty paused for a long minute.

"I'm not ready to answer that Mia. I gotta go girl. I need to think."

"Yea, just remember: Not being in love is not an option Letty. You two are past that point now. Don't go wasting your thoughts on how to not be in love with my brother." She advised, before they said their 'I love you's' and hung up.

Letty was hoping that Mia would help her find a solution to her problem that involved things going back to the way they were. She wanted things to be simple again, easy. Not this hard, emotional shit she was going through now.

_Did she really want things to go back the way they had been?_

She stared at the phone before dialing his number by heart, waiting for him to pick up.

When he said 'hello', she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled.

"Hey." She replied.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls, Lett?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Look, Dom. After what happened in Miami I just freaked. You're my best friend. I guess I just don't want things to be awkward between us." She sighed, wondering why it was so easy to say the words. He paused, wondering at her words and cleared his throat.

"I don't want things to be weird between us either, Lett. It really hurt my feelings when I woke up and you were gone." He admitted, deciding to approach the situation like her friend.

"I'm sorry about that, Dom. I just had to bail. I woke up after we fell asleep and I just freaked thinking about the morning after. Anyway, I have a meeting today in my office and you know Donna has probably fucked some shit up royally."

"Yea, you're probably right about Donna. As far as the morning after, we would have handled that the way we handle everything else that comes our way. I don't know why sometimes you have so little faith in our friendship." He scolded, and she knew he was right. "Look, I need to see you. I'll be in tomorrow." Her mouth dropped. She was not ready to see him yet. She was in no way ready to deal with what would come from seeing him.

"Dom now really isn't a good time." She grasped, trying to think of a reason to keep him away.

"It's always a good to see your best friend. See you tomorrow. I love you." And the line went dead.

He had just hung up on me, and not before situating himself into my day tomorrow. And not before saying'I love you'. She was royally screwed! He stomach was doing flip flops, and she wanted a Corona to help calm her nerves.

No! Alcohol was what got her in this mess in the first place.

In a panic, she picked up the phone, snatching the sticky note she'd made a few weeks ago and dialed the number.

"Hello Luke? It's Leticia. I would love to go to dinner. Uh huh, of course. Ok, how does tomorrow sound?" Ok perfect, I'll meet you in my lobby. Can't wait. See you soon." And she ended the call.

If Dom wanted to throw fast balls, her ass would learn how to dodge them.

She picked up the phone and dialed one more number.

"Donna, it's Lett. Hey around 11 tomorrow, I need you to call Dom and tell him I'm unavailable for the rest of the day, and that I have a meeting that evening so we'll have to hook up some other time." She instructed.

She listened as Donna repeated back the instructions in confirmation. Letty agreed and hung up, scratching her head.

'No alcohol!'

Feeling confident in dodging Dom's bullet, she got up, calling the corporate lawyer's office to have the final documents faxed over to Biven's attorney.

* * *

><p>Dom sat on the plane the next morning, resting as he traveled to New York for Letty. He knew how he felt, and inside he knew that he could never be satisfied trying to make things the way they were. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he was confident that Letty was unaware of the tabloid picture of them in Miami.<p>

When Elena showed up on his sister's doorstep, he was surprised. When he had spoken with her almost a week ago she knew after leaving Miami his plan was to touch bases in Los Angeles before heading to Chicago, where Han was running a garage.

Her tears had really pulled the guilt right out of him, however he refused to apologize for what had taken place between he and Letty and what had been captured on the front page.

"_What's going on, Dominic? You and I have been broken up for a few months, but when I talked to you last week, you never mentioned anyone else. You never mentioned you had started anything with Letty!" she sobbed, her beautiful eyes glistening through her tears._

"_Look, what the camera caught was a drunken moment between two old friends. I really don't have time to get into this right now, Elena." He replied vaguely, choosing to sugarcoat the situation to down play the drama._

"_Drunken moment? You two have your hands all over each other!" She threw back. _

_He sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for this shit._

"_Look, I need to think right now. If Letty hasn't seen this she's going to flip her lid when she sees that our innocent business meeting and drunken display of affection has turned into cheap gossip."_

"_Wow, you still can't say it. You can't even admit it to me." She sniffed, eyeing him with so much hurt it made him groan._

"_Elena, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be insensitive. Just give me a minute to handle this and we'll talk." _

"_Dominic, you're in love with her." She said, wide eyed as it dawned on her, clear as day. _

"_I should have listened to my gut. All these years, it's always been her. You always compared me to her. And I never quite measured up." She said, more to herself than to him._

"_Elena, I do love you." He admitted, exasperated._

"_You say that like it's scripted. When I look at the passion between you two in this picture, it's a touch I've never felt from you. How could I be so blind?"_

"_Elena, I won't lie and tell you I don't love her. But this was unexpected. I've never kissed her before that picture was taken." He explained, trying to let her down as gently as possible._

"_To know that this is what became of your first kiss makes me sick to my stomach. I wasted so much time, hoping you'd see what I am to you. Hoping you'd realize how good we are together." She admitted, tears rolling down her face. "Goodbye, Dominic."_

_When the door closed, he was partly agitated and relieved. He didn't want to have this conversation with her now, but since he had, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Letty had been right. He should never have kept Elena stringing along with no intentions of ever settling down. He also realized that until recent, he hadn't even known that's what he had been doing._

Brought back from the memory, he relaxed into his seat as the plane trudged on. He needed to see her. When that happened, she would have no choice but to surrender to what was between them.

* * *

><p>Letty was running down to the lobby of her office. It was around six and Luke was downstairs with his car, waiting. Dom hadn't answered Donna's earlier call which was probably on purpose, so she knew she was skating on thin ice if she didn't leave soon.<p>

"Donna, don't forget, if Mr Toretto comes looking for me,…" she started.

"Yes, I know. Tell him you got called into an emergency meeting about a deal. I got you. Don't worry." Donna droned, not even looking up from a stack of magazines she was engrossed in.

She got on the elevator, removed her jacket to reveal a form fitting black dress underneath that hit at her knees. She wore black strappy heals, and pulled the pins out of her French roll and shook out her hair. Sighing, she smoothing the strands, and wished she was in a pair of jeans and combat boots.

She had to shush her mind, drifting to the times she went out with her best friend and the way they were comfortable being casual. She heard the ding, alerting her that she had arrived on the lobby floor and stepped out.

As her mind focused, she realized if she needed someone to help her forget Dom, Luke was damn sure easy on the eyes.

He was muscular like Dom, and the goatee made her knees weak. Yes, he was definitely handsome. When he spotted her, his face lit up into a brilliant smile, as he reached up, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

'How unlike Dom." She noted, his charming politeness immediately registering as 'different'.

She didn't know yet if she liked it but she figured she'd try it. As Luke intertwined their fingers, leading a smiling Letty to the car he had waiting, she completely missed Dom, who stood off to the side, watching the whole display.

When they disappeared into the streets of Manhattan, his jaw clenched as he realized, he was not built for this love shit.

He called his driver and once inside the car, instructed him to drive him back to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know you're probably mad…but I'm toying with this struggle of "Who's gonna chase who?"…we shall see. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lose Myself

**A/N: So after realizing that the last chapter was filled with hideous errors and such, I want to apologize to all the readrers. Sadly, I'm too lazy to go back right now and fix them, so, we'll have to get over it! Ha! Anywho. Here is the next installment for our couple and let's see if we're getting any closer or any further away from what we know they want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lose Myself<strong>

"You're here early." Han commented as he walked into the Chicago chain of DT's, noticing Dom in the office, going over books.

"Yea." He commented, not even looking up as his friend walked in well before opening hours. Han popped sunflower seeds into his mouth, noting his friend's dryness.

"So I take it you and Letty haven't resolved anything." Han ventured, knowing exactly how to get Dom's attention. He looked up sharply, his jaws clenching at the mention of her name.

"Be more specific." He countered, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. Han hunched his shoulders.

"Well, after the Miami visit and the picture splashed all over the tabloids, we were all convinced you two had it all figured out finally. But you being here, like this, wearing that face lets me know the opposite is happening." Han explained, his hands fidgeting with a seed between his fingers. Dom sat for a moment not daring to comment, wanting his next statement to be well guarded.

"Yea well, sorry to spoil everyone's fairy tale, but this is real life."

"You're right, this is real life. And we only get one." Han replied philosophically.

"The books aren't balanced. We're in the hole in inventory almost a hundred grand. What is this about?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We're actually breaking even, the new parts that came in from Tokyo were damaged. We shipped them back, but the distributor hasn't reimbursed us the first shipment yet. We should show square any day now. Don't worry. I know cars, and I know numbers." Han assured, and Dom nodded.

"Alright. I've been in here all night. The Supra in the corner is finished, we just need to have one of the rookies detail it when they come in. I cleaned out the fuel injection system on the Altima. I'm gonna go to the hotel and shower. I got somewhere I gotta be."

####

He sat in another nameless café' in the middle of downtown Chicago sipping a warm cup of coffee. The last time he was in a café had been in Miami and he smirked at the difference. Then, he had arrived in a stuffy suit, the weather outside warm and slightly humid, and now, the windy city saw him dressed casually in a pair of 501's, Timberland boots, and a long sleeve white thermal.

White Thermal.

"_You know, when you wear these, if I squint really hard, I forget that you're the guy that teased me when I first got my period, and you're yummy pieces of arms and chest." Letty smiled sideways, admiring his muscles through the shirt._

"_Get your mind outta the gutter." He teased back, throwing a towel at her._

Letty loved these on him. She always made sure there was a spare pack lying around her house, just for him, in case he needed them.

He stone walled his thoughts. No need in bringing her into his reflection.

Taking a sip of coffee, he noticed a n attractive woman sitting at a table across the shop. She was gorgeous, that was obvious, but the fact that she had been staring at him for the past thirty minutes was not lost on him.

He mentally patted his ego's head, smiling that even with tormented thoughts, he still had it with women.

He was contemplating walking over and introducing himself, when she surprised him and walked over herself.

"Hi, my name is Monica and I couldn't help myself. I had to introduce myself." She admitted, extending her hand out to him.

"Dominic. I was just deciding to do the same. Would you like to join me?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from him.

She nodded, taking the seat and looking into his face, smiling at him.

She really was beautiful, Dom thought. She was very exotic looking, very feminine, like Letty when she dressed up all frilly and fancy. He preferred Letty in regular clothes, but this woman, he appreciated the body work.

They sat talking about nothing important and he was grateful that it seemed she had nothing to do with the racing circuit.

It was a breath of fresh air to have a distraction.

His cup was empty, and it was getting late. He figured it was time for him to get her number and leave. Before he was able to get the sentence formulated, there was an interruption as a magazine slammed down on the table between them as the air shifted.

Startled, he glanced up, met with the fiery eyes of his best friend? Where they still that to each other?

"Excuse me, but he and I need to talk. 818-555-9602 is his number. Call him to reschedule this little hoo rah." She dripped, her voice deadly as her eyes remained on him. He continued looking at her, and smirked as he realized she'd given Monica the number to the voicemail box at the LA office.

"Sorry Monica. We'll have to do this some other time. My business partner here has something we need to talk about." He explained coolly.

Monica looked back and forth between the two, before excusing herself from the table.

Letty sat herself in the chair opposite him, glaring.

"What is this and when were gonna tell me?" She spat, waiting for an explanation. He sat looking at her, trying to tame his own temper.

"You should re-evaluate your tone." He advised low, a warning evident in his voice. He could have sworn he saw her nostrils flare.

"Dominic, I'm really close to coming across the table and smacking you. Why would you not give me a heads up about this? I called Mia screaming when Donna dropped it on my desk and she told me you have known about it for days."

"Give you a heads up? You mean like you gave me heads up about going out on a date that night I told you I was coming to see you?" he asked, eyes arching sarcastically. She looked surprised and it comforted him to have her off guard.

"I'm going to fire Donna." She groaned, her hands covering her face.

"Why? You told on yourself. I showed up in time to see him whisk you away."

She looked down in her lap, studying her hands.

"I'm sorry. I should have been honest." She admitted.

"Yea, there's a lot of dishonestly floating around. How'd you know I was here, by the way?"

"Han told me. And what did you mean there's a lot of dishonesty going around?" she asked, her anger re-newing at his accusation.

"You're so busy running from what happened between us in Miami that you can't be honest with me or yourself."

"Bull shit. We had sex. I was a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine. What I'm not fine with is it all over the tabloids."

"See, still dishonest. It was more than sex, Letty." He pushed, and when in a corner, she did what she had always done; came out swinging.

"Your right. It was also a mistake. The way it's making us act with one another, the way we can't just be friends and cut the dramatics is really ridiculous." She lashed, watching as his face, stoic as ever just stared at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the way her words broke something behind them.

"You can sit and insult your feelings, and lie to yourself if that helps you sleep at night. That night was not a mistake and if that's all you have to say to me, to us after what we felt that night, you're not the woman I've been falling in love with for more than half my life." He stood then, reaching for his wallet to leave money on the table. Her eyes had bugged out of her head at his admission.

_In love with her?_

By the time she had comprehended what he'd just said, he was long gone, an empty coffee cup and a 50 dollar bill on the table.

##

He was furious. He was hurt. He was completely exposed and that irritated him more than anything.

He wished he could just disappear from the emotions, the feelings, the frustration of having her fight him.

There was a knock at the door and he walked over to it, and threw it open, looking down at Letty as she pushed past him into his room and turned eyes on him.

"Don't you ever walk away in the middle of a fight, Toretto. You need to pick your words wisely. What did you mean back there?" she commanded seriously, her heart hanging in the balance. Part of her needing him to correct himself. Wanting him to tell her she had been reading too much into his words. Another part of her needing him to mean what he said, so she could free herself from the torment and give herself to him.

Dom didn't pick up on the desperation laced in her callousness. He was still reeling from her calling them a mistake.

"I'm a fool. I've spent my whole adult life working next to you like we were just friends, picking up insane hobbies, trying to grasp at something I didn't realize was in front of me the whole time. I'm tired and I'm done fighting with you." He sighed, turning and grabbing his coat.

"If you can't admit that you feel it too, that's fine, but I won't put up with my best friend standing in front of me, lying to herself and pretending this all means nothing. I called Giselle yesterday and she's working on a counter story to use the tabloid pictures as a positive. Don't worry, your little secret stays between us. I have shit to do. Let yourself out." He advised, walking out of the room, leaving her there, clutching her middle as she tried to grasp her own voice. The sound of the door closing behind him woke her from her daze, pulling her back to reality.

"But I love you too, so much." She gasped to an empty room

##

She stayed in that room until midnight, waiting for him. He wasn't returning any of her calls and figured he had begun forwarding all calls to his voicemail.

She sat, with her hands clenching together, fidgeting on the couch, waiting for him to walk through the door, but he never did.

As the tears ran down her face, she realized he wasn't coming back. She finally gathered her purse and called for a taxi. She would go back to New York with her tail between her legs and think about tomorrow. It was evident today she didn't have a chance, but tomorrow would bring new possibilities.

##

NY

So, she decided a passive approach to her problem would be her approach to making it for the next few weeks. She threw herself into work, travelling to Tokyo, Berlin and back to Miami to finalize the Jesse Bivens deal. She and Dom had not spoken since the day in Chicago, but she knew he was at least still functioning because she still got correspondence and his neat signature on all documents that she needed for business. She tried to convince herself that maybe the down time was what they needed to rid themselves of this fever that they had both been infected with, but she knew deep down, that it was wishful thinking.

So here she found herself, sitting across a table from her new visual obsession and she couldn't be more miserable. He was too tan, and too polite, and too proper, and too…too not what she loved.

"You in there?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm still mulling over some figures from the office." She lied, taking a sip of the wine he'd ordered for her.

_Wine? Who did she look like to him? Obviously the person she'd pranced in front of him, because had he'd known the real her, he'd have ordered her a Corona and had them pour it in a wine glass or, as she remembered, tucked a flask in his pocket with her alcohol of choice._

"So I was wondering when you were gonna invite me over and cook? I'm wanting to see what you're working with in the kitchen, gorgeous." He smiled, smirking at her and she understood the double meaning. She smiled back.

He was damn fine.

"Well, Luke, I rarely cook, and when I do, it's only for something extremely special." She flirted back, or so she thought.

"Don't cook?" he asked, frowning, "You're kidding right? Sexy Latina like you doesn't take care of home? You have to be joking." He chuckled, and her head instantly cocked to the side.

"Excuse me? What, you figured I'd be your Latin fantasy? Complete with a maid's outfit and a plate of enchilada's and beer waitin?" she hissed, suddenly very offended.

"Look, I don't mean to offend you, Leticia. I guess I just figured this job was just that, a job. You're obsession with this life and this work I thought was tied to Dominic and since you guys aren't as close as you once were, I figured you'd be over that part of your life." He admitted, honestly, realizing that he had judged her all wrong.

"What part of my life?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"The part filled with engines, grease and Dominic." He admitted, throwing his dinner napkin on the table.

She realized suddenly that by trying to shut Dom out, she was walking around as a shell of her real self. She reached up, pulling the pins out of her hair and shook it dramatically, letting it fall wild down her back.

"I'm sorry Luke. I must have given you the impression that I'm not my own woman. I didn't realize how true to myself I must not have been for you to get me so wrong. I don't think this, that we're doing is going to work. You're really a good man. Really a great catch, but I'm not right for you." She admitted, reaching down and removing her heels.

"Does this have anything to do with Dominic and the pictures I saw?" he asked, slightly wounded at the rejection.

"I wish I could tell you it didn't. Wish I could tell you I didn't really belong to someone but I think I do." She admitted more to herself, than to him.

He nodded quietly as she stood up, having removed what she could in the restaurant, what parts of the façade that she could.

"He's a damn lucky man. Goodbye Leticia." And with that, she turned her back to him and walked away.

##

* * *

><p>AN: So…hmm…I already started the next chapter before even finishing this one and wowzers…I think you'll like it…let me know how you feel about this one!


	7. Chapter 7 Your Hands

**Chapter 7: Your Hands**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So before anyone reads this, I need to make a couple of things clear:**

**This is totally dedicated to the one I love, MmSuite! She's F'n Awesome! Thank you for not killing my ass with the Letty/Mike shit!**

**This chapter is rated an uppercase M! Please Beware of that!**

**I deviated from my album inspiration and was inspired my Beyonce's I Miss You, from her new album, which I adore!**

**I hope you all love this enough to review to your hearts content…also, please be aware, I hope no one gets offended, but again, this is really rated M!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, Ca<em>

It was early Sunday morning.

Dom's pent house apartment over the Los Angeles Chain of DT's was quiet as he made his way into the kitchen after his 4 am jog to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He left his beanie on, his jogging pants comfortable as he pulled the sweaty wife beater off, grabbing the cheerios on his way towards the living room to cut the television on.

He immediately turned to Spike TV, to see if there were any car shows on, and grunted when he didn't find one. He was poising his finger over the button to switch the channel when there was a knock at the door.

Tossing the remote onto the couch, he took another bite of his meal as his bare feet slapped against the cool marble floor.

At just past 6am, he figured it'd be Vince stopping by to crash after a Saturday night of wickedness.

Swinging the door open casually he almost choked when his eyes met Letty's.

_Almost_

Her eyes were red and tired, her hair in a messing ponytail-bun on top of her head. One of his sweaters engulfing her and a pair of her customary cargos covered her legs.

She looked like she had been to hell and back, and before he could jump to conclusions about what had her looking so rough and broken, he figured he'd keep his mouth shut and let her do the talking.

He stepped back, settling against the back of his couch and took another bite of his cereal, watching her.

She stepped into the flat, and closed the door, leaning her back against it, dropping a duffle next to her feet. He arched an eye at her, curious about the bag and she cleared her throat, causing him to sit the bowl on the coffee table.

"I miss you, like every day." She admitted, the tears gathering in her eyes, and his instinct was to go to her, hold her and wipe the tears. But he stood his ground. She needed to do this on her own.

"I thought it would get easier with time, but I still need you." She summed.

"Feeling like this is no walk in the fuckin' park, Let. Especially when you want something that you know is good, but you can't convince the other person involved." He agreed.

He watched her as she wrung her hands out, fidgeting in front of him.

"I'm sorry I was such a coward, but I have nothing left to fight with, Dom. I love you too." She finally said, and it was the surest and most confident thing she'd said since walking through the door.

"Yea?" he asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard her correctly, completely vulnerable again.

"I know the words don't always come out right, but I still mean them. I love you so much my heart aches. I just want my best friend back."

He did go to her then, and the sadness in her eyes disappeared as he neared. Once he reached for her, she whispered, 'I'm scared' before his lips captured hers and all of a sudden, she was falling.

She felt like an idiot for denying herself for so long, for fighting perfection.

"Never be scared with me." He whispered back, gripping the hem of his sweater and pulling it over her head.

Letty knew he was right. She never felt as safe as she did at the moment, in his arms, as he kissed her, loved her, and undressed her.

The tears falling down her face continued, the relief of being in his arms forcing the emotion out. Her eyes closed, as her arms came around his neck, as she shivered at the feel of his bare chest against her skin. He reached down, undoing the buttons of her cargos before lifting her into his arms, walking her towards his bedroom. He sat her gently on the bed, and she leaned back on her elbows, completely trusting him to take care of her. As he leaned over kissing her slowly, he pulled her underwear off, kissing a trail down her neck as she groaned, her eyes squeezing tight as the sensations overwhelmed her. He settled between her legs, throwing each over one of his shoulders before picking her up.

If not for his physique, the position would have scared her, because if he faltered, she would be on the floor. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed, urging her to lean back and support her hands on his knees. The feel of his mouth between her legs turned her to mush, immediately causing a whine to erupt from her lips. He smiled triumphantly as he lapped at her, enjoying the way his actions released the tenseness in her face.

"I've missed you, so much." He whispered out as he pleasured her, growing painfully hard as he felt the beginnings of her first orgasm.

As it pulsed through her, he swept her quickly to the side, knowing that she would not be able to hold herself up as her body convulsed. As her back hit the bed, she mewled softly, her toes curling as the sensations sparked her nerve endings.

She realized that when she regained control over herself, he was kissing her again, and she used her feet to push his pants down his hips. He kicked them off when they got to his feet and groaned when Letty broke the kiss.

She grabbed his ears softly, guiding his eyes to hers.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. Will you have me?" she asked seriously and he had to stop himself from looking at her ridiculously.

"I haven't been this miserable because I wanted to be your fuck-buddy, Lett." He goaded, and she arched her eyebrow at him.

"You're gonna say that while I'm spread open beneath you like this?" she reminded, daring him to continue ruining the moment.

He didn't respond, instead he just pushed into her, hissing at the tightness that surrounded him.

"Jesus Lett, you're going to kill me." He whimpered, stilling inside her as her walls fluttered around him.

"Who you telling, Papa?" she replied, just as intensely. "Make love to me." She coaxed, burying her head in his neck, placing wet kisses to the flesh. He moved his hands underneath her, encircling then around her as he began thrusting into her with ardor. He closed his eyes tightly against the feeling, nothing ever feeling so good or so completely satisfying. He reached up, pulling the tie from her hair so that her wavy tresses fanned out on his deep blue sheets.

Her skin looked enticing against the hue, and the sounds she was making beneath him drove him towards the brink.

He brought his lips to hers, his tongue tasting the inside of her mouth and he knew that they wouldn't last too much longer.

"Dominic!" she shouted, her body stiffening beneath him as she came, stars floating in her eyes. He grunted as his name spilled from her lips, the erotic vision burned into his mind.

He decided he liked the way it sounded and would make a note to make sure he heard it more often. As he continued stroking into her, he felt his own release, and allowed her core to milk it out of him. He brought his forehead to her shoulder as he released himself, her hands immediately coming to his head to hold him to her.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, before Dom looked at her lovingly.

"I really need a shower." And she smiled.

"Yea you do."

"Sorry, I had just come back from a run. Wasn't expecting any make-up nookie."

"Umm, mind if I join you?" she asked, reaching up to kiss him lightly.

Instead of respond, he just pulled her up with him, walking them towards the bathroom.

##

After the shower, they dozed off and when he woke, he was alone. A cold ice washed over him as he assumed that he was right back in the same situation as before. As he sat up, his nose caught the smell of pollo en fricase and what smelled like homemade tortillas and quimbombo' guisado. Smiling, he jumped out of bed, in his boxers, and made his way into the kitchen.

He noticed the mess of pots and pans in the sink, and the simmering pan on the stove and grinned.

_I hate to cook! _The only thing ringing in his mind.

_I guess I put it on you then, because I got that ass acting like Betty Crocker. _He gloated to himself.

He looked around, still noticing that she wasn't there, and as he padded through the rest of the house, he realized she was missing in action. He threw on a pair of jeans, not bothering to button them as he made his way downstairs into the shop. Once there, he immediately noticed a long pair of tan legs sticking out from underneath a Honda. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes raked up her form, noticing that she didn't have any pants on.

As she slid herself from underneath the car, he realized, she only wore a pair of bikini brief underwear and one of his wife beaters.

The wave of lust that engulfed him was much the same as the one that had overtaken him their first night.

She was his fantasy, pure and simple. As she stood in her combat boot clad feet looking at something he didn't care to pay attention to from the car, he was happy his pants were already undone.

As he made his way towards her, she noticed him and looked up, grinning as he neared her.

When she caught the lustful look in his eye, she smirked, biting her lip as she allowed him to walk into her until their chest were touching, weaving his hands into her hair as he kissed her passionately. Before she could wrap her hands around his biceps, he spun her around, bending her over the hood of the car.

"You're so fucking hot." He ground out as he dropped his pants, pushing his wife beater up to her waist as he grabbed her underwear, ripping them from her hips.

"Umm, this is going to be fun." She chuckled, then groaned as she felt his member part her folds.

"I don't know if fun is the right word, baby." He scolded, slapping her ass, as he pushed until he was fully seated inside her.

She relaxed her entire body onto the hood as he pounded into her, the softness from earlier completely forgotten as he fucked her on top of a clients car. She lay her cheek against the cool metal, allowing him to take her.

She knew when she rolled out bed a few hours ago, cooking and sneaking down to the garage, that chances were that he would find her like this.

She didn't know that it would make him this horny, seeing her in the garage working, but she assumed the fact that she was basically naked and covered in grease didn't help.

To be honest, if she had found him in the same position in his boxers shirtless, she would have jumped his bones too.

She was forced out of her thoughts as he pulled her off the hood, forcing her back to his front as he continued giving it to her. She didn't know how she'd gone so long in her life without the feel of him inside her, but now that she had it, she was addicted.

She was convinced his penis was dipped in crack.

She turned her head to meet him in a hungry kiss, growling for him to give it to her as he took possession of her arms and rammed into her so forcefully, she knew she'd have bruises.

"You feel like fuckin silk, woman." He ground out, his forehead dripping sweat at the exertion.

"Fuck, Dom, I'm gonna cum!" she mewled, her own voice betraying her as she sought his mouth out, sucking in his breath as she exploded around him.

At the feel of her quivering around him, he joined in her pleasure, spilling himself deep within her womb.

As they came down, he let go of her arms and she collapsed against the hood, her skin sticking to it instantly. He braced himself on either side of her, breathing deeply and harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He breathed.

"Fuckin awesome way to go, Toretto." She smiled, sighing as he picked her up carrying her to the stairs and back up to the apartment.

"Food smells amazing baby. All this for me?" he teased, setting her back on her feet.

"Don't let it go to that big head of yours, Dom. I only cook for grand occasions, and what can I say, the sex, was grand." She teased back.

"Just the sex?" he countered, his face serious although she knew he was teasing.

"Oh, the head was outta this world, lover." She winked, as his eyes deepened at the thought of her, once again spread for him.

"You're breaking my heart, baby." He feigned, clutching his chest.

"You're pretty amazing, too. Thanks for not making me grovel too much." She admitted seriously, grabbing two plates from the cabinet.

"We still need to have a real conversation about all this. You do realize that? I need to know what you want out of this." He replied.

"I thought that was obvious." She stated, setting a plate of food down in front of him.

"I'm learning not to assume what I think is obvious with you, Letty."

She was a little wounded by his honesty, but what else could she expect. She had basically martyred him for what had happened in Miami. She realized that it probably hurt him more than he was willing to let on.

"Can you tell me how my actions made you feel?" she asked, sitting across from him. He sat pensively for a few minutes before speaking.

"The first night in Miami almost killed me. I felt like my best friend walked out on me when I needed her most. The sad thing is, I knew you needed me just as much but you were too stubborn to admit it. I didn't need my lover that morning, I needed my amiga." He answered honestly. She nodded at him.

"I'm sorry. When I got in the car with Rome, I was a fucking wreck. You were right; I really needed my best friend that night. I was so scared about what I'd felt. I kept telling Mia that what we did changed everything. You and the guys have been my only constants since my dad died and mom moved to Puerto Rico. I couldn't deal with the fact that what we'd done would take you away from me. So I figured that if I gave us some time apart, we'd become what we were. I know now that there is no going back. I don't want to go back." She asserted, making her stance clear.

"You have your best friend, Letty. Always." He promised.

"I have so much more, Dominic. Thank you for coming into my life, and thank you for knowing me better than I know myself."

He smiled back at her, and took a bite of food.

"Eat. When you're done, I want to make love you again." He promised with a glint in his eye.

She took two rapid bites and stood placing her plate on the island counter behind her. He watched in utter fascination as she turned back to him, and pulled the wife beater over her head, exposing her nakedness to him.

He dumped his plate of food on the floor as she climbed onto the table and crawled over to him as he sat back in his chair. She leaned in kissing him sensually and slid her hands into his boxers seductively.

"I'll have my desert now, Papa." She moaned as she wrapped her hands around his member stroking firmly as she kissed his jaw line.

He didn't trust himself to speak as she leaned into his lap, her body on the table as she took him into her mouth, sucking him hungrily as his hands tangled in her hair to keep it out of her way.

"You taste good, Papa. I could do this all day." She whimpered, her voice full of affection as she worshipped him, moving over him with ardor. He gritted his teeth as his body hummed in heightened awareness and at the tenderness in her voice.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and when he felt her relax her jaws and swallow, he cursed, not able to warn her as he came in her mouth. She pulled back, grinning at him, as she licked her lips, sitting up on her knees in front of him.

"Umm, I've never done that before." She admitted, a curious look on her face as she thought about the experience.

"Done what? Deep throat?" He asked, his muscle still twitching from his orgasm, his body feeling like complete mush.

"No silly, swallow."She laughed. His eyes darkened at the thought of her in a situation similar to this with another man. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. You're no angel, Dom."

"Whatever. As long as you know we have lots of work to do. I will be erasing the memory of anyone else from your body. Trust me on that." He sighed as she situated herself in his lap. She took a few moments to stroke him back to harness before lifting herself and sliding down on him.

"Fuck." They groaned together, as they joined again.

"Well, you're lucky I'm not a whore, you won't have to work very hard, but I will admit," she hissed as he began lifting her over him, "I welcome your tenacity."

##

**TBC….Whew…Spicy…They should break up like once a week…BTW….I really appreciate all of the reviews from you guys! Those of you who take the time out to actually let me know you're reading and that you like what your reading is so wonderful! Like one more chapter to go! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8 Chasing Clouds

A/N: Well here we are ladies and gents. The last chapter of the tale. It was bittersweet writing this, and I really tried to make the very end sort of epilogue-like to satisfy the sequel lovers in all of you.

Anyway, It was so amazing to write this and have all of you support it! I really appreciate your time and reviews and hope it's satisfactory.

Also, if you are not currently reading "Anything For Me" by MmmSuite, or "Letty's Story" by my shangri-la, you should consider smacking yourselves! Go check them out, like now!

Without further ado…here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Chasing Clouds<strong>

"We have to go in, Dom." Letty smirked, straddling Dom in the driver's seat of his car. Dom had maneuvered the car to the side of the road up the street from Mia's house on their way to the family barbecue.

They had kept the reconciliation from last week a secret from their crew, wanting to enjoy each other without interruption. They purposefully forwarded all calls that were not business related, knowing everyone would assume they were still working through issues and didn't want to be bothered.

"I'm trying to get 'in'." He ground up, causing a gasp to erupt from her mouth. His hands were doing wicked things to her body, shifting underneath her shirt, from her stomach to her breast.

"You're insatiable." She sighed, arching into his hands as his lips attached themselves to the skin of her neck.

"You complaining?"

"No."

"Well if you know what I want, why not help me get it?" He scolded, and she couldn't bring herself to answer as he pulled her tank over her head, mouthing her nipples through her bra.

"Unzip my pants." He commanded, and it took her mind a few seconds to compute his instructions.

Her hands were like fire as she slowly pulled the zipper, her knuckles grazing against his hard on as she went.

"Take me out." He continued, switching to her other breast, as her hot hands reached inside his pants and boxers, wrapping around his girth.

She began stroking him slowly, but with purpose.

"Is this what you like?" She moaned into his lips as his mouth found its way to hers, licking and sucking at the flesh.

He reached between them, underneath her leather skirt and slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping in rhythm with her strokes.

"No, this is what I like." He corrected.

She gasped lightly at the touch as he continued moving his long, thick fingers inside her. She braced herself as he removed them, lifting her up as she guided him into her weeping center.

They hissed at the joining and ground into each other in pleasure.

Dom knew she was sore from their week of marathon sex, so he wanted to be gentle.

When she bit his ear, before sticking her tongue inside, all thoughts of softness fled. He held onto her hips as he guided her roughly over him, slamming into her.

No matter how many times they made love to each other, he was always starving to be inside her.

Their grunts and groans filled the space of the car as their mating became frenzied, and before long, Dom was exploding inside of her, bathing her walls in his release.

Her breathing hitched as he reached between them, manipulating her in just the right spot so she crashed over her peak, meeting him in ecstasy.

When their breathing slowed, she looked at him coyly.

"You left me behind." She chastised, as he nibbled on her chin.

"Don't be so selfish. You think your orgasm is going to always come before mine?" he countered back, bringing his hands up to knead her breast lightly.

She looked at him sarcastically, as though to say, "Uh, yea!" and he laughed.

"Spoiled grease monkey! A guy spends a whole week worshipping you and I can't let one off first? That was not a rule in our relationship. All you need to know is no matter who goes first, I'll always make sure you go."

"Promises, promises." She smiled, reaching down to grab her shirt.

He helped her back into her bra, much to his own chagrin, and squeezed her butt as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"So are you ready for the main event?" He asked, starting the car as she maneuvered herself back into her own seat.

"Might as well get this over with." She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror trying to right her hair.

He placed himself back into his pants and zipped them, grabbing the container of baby wipes he had strategically placed anywhere they were likely to have sex and handed her one.

"Well, let's get this done."

##

When they pulled up to the house, they noticed everyone's cars were outside, but they couldn't hear anyone in the backyard.

Strange, for a Toretto barbecue. Usually you could hear them a block away.

They ignored the weirdness and walked up to the door, turning the knob and venturing in. As she passed through the threshold, Dom squeezed her backside, causing Letty to smirk. When they looked up from sharing their private moment, they were met with the stares of their family members.

All person's in attendance looked at the two as though they'd seen ghosts.

"Uh, who died?" Letty asked, her stomach doing flip flops in sudden panic. The people in the room simply stared at them, mouths open and eyes blinking.

Finally, Mia pressed play on the Tivo, where a news anchor for Entertainment News was breaking a story.

'_It was just confirmed from the representative for DT Incorporated that Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz are indeed an item. This news comes after weeks of speculation after the two were spotted in the middle of some pretty heavy PDA at a hotel in Miami.'_

Dom's mouth fell open, and Letty looked sheepish, as Mia re-paused the news cast. Letty turned to Dom with an impish look on her face.

"Sorry, I kinda called Giselle and told her to trash the press release you'd had her prepare."

"That all you did?" Dom asked with a smirk.

"I may have told her it was completely true and to spin it for publicity." She smiled. The people in the room gawked at them in disbelief.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Mia hollered, her hands on her narrow hips.

Her voice seemed to snap everyone else out of their trance as their friends started a very loud discussion of the new relationship. As the accusations and questions flew back and forth, Letty shuffled on her feet in awkwardness.

"Hey!" Dom yelled, trying to reel everyone back in as he grabbed Letty's hand, holding it in his.

"Aww, are you serious right now?" Rome smiled, clapping his hands as he came forward, hugging Letty and Dom. "Bout got-damn time, bruh."

The new couple couldn't help but smile at their friend's expression, which started a trend for the remainder of their friends. As the rest of the guys joined in to hug and congratulate them, Mia hung back, shocked that she had to find out from the television.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled, "You two have been ignoring all of our calls and acting like asses for weeks and this is how we have to find out? The same time as the rest of America?" she scolded, her face taking on one of pure fury.

"We didn't mean for that to happen. That's why we set the barbecue up this weekend. To have all you guys together to share the news. As for the past week, well, we've kinda been busy." Letty replied, her body turning towards Dom as he instinctively pulled her into him.

"You guys are total asses! The next time your relationship falls apart don't call me." She warned, a small smile slipping through her façade as she hugged them both.

As the friends migrated to the back of the house to the back yard, there was a soft knock at the door. Dom hung back and opened it, to reveal his guest of honor.

"Hey Jesse, glad you could make it." Dom greeted, shaking his hand and ushering him inside. He was such a quirky kid, and the fact that he was a badass behind the wheel of a car and worshiped the ground Dom walked on made it easy to like him. Jesse walked into the house and gazed in wonder, completely entranced.

"Wow! I never thought I'd get the chance to see where Dominic Toretto grew up. This is awesome man. Thanks for the invite."

"Yea well, it was only fitting that we invite the guy that helped us see what was there. If you hadn't of kept ordering those drinks at the table, Letty and I may not have gotten here. Not to mention, we want to introduce you to the crew."

"Awesome. That means so much man. Thanks." He replied back humbly as Dom escorted him to the backyard.

As they descended the steps, Letty caught sight of Jesse and jumped up to hug him, tapping the seat beside her for him to take.

"Well god-damn, if it ain't Jesse Bivens!" Vince smiled, extending his hand out.

When he said that, everyone turned their attention to the new kid and began conversing with him.

"Hey guys, Jess just decided to roll with DT! We're endorsing him." Letty announced, a gleam in her eye.

"Aww shit, she must really like you if she's inviting you to family dinner." Brian laughed, tipping his head back to sip his Corona.

"Yea, Lett's possessive. She doesn't like outsiders during family time." Leon chimed in, laughing as he took a swig of his Corona.

"Well, Jesse's cool. If it weren't for him, me and Dom might not have taken that next step. He has an instant pass to hang with us as family now." Letty complimented, patting Jesse on the shoulder.

"What about all the time we put in?" Rome questioned, gesturing at his family around the table.

"Yea, we've been saying this shit for years. We knew you two were gonna go off and fuck, and…" Vince ranted, stopping when Mia shot him a death glare.

"What Vince is trying to say is that we'd like some credit too. We have all been waiting for the obvious to happen." She clarified.

"I guess we should have gotten you guys shitty drunk and just locked you in a room 10 years ago." Han concluded, reaching over for a roll.

"Yea, one of you should of. Since you didn't, Jesse gets the credit. Han, you say grace since you reached for the food first." Dom scolded, pointing at Han to let him know he'd been caught.

"Whatever." He groaned, bowing his head with everyone in attendance.

##

"So, what are you guys gonna do? I mean, we know you guys travel like non-stop, but when you're not, Letty lives in New York and Dom lives in LA."

"Yea, we're still trying to work that out. I haven't decided if I want her all in my space like that." Dom teased, chuckling when Letty pinched his side.

"What he's really saying is, he can't wait to continue following me around the world." She smiled.

"Yea, whatever. We're going to split our time together. We're gonna put someone else in charge of PR and let Giselle take over handling the New York office with Donna. Letty and I will sync our schedules and make all trips together when possible. If we have to go different directions, we'll meet wherever. Not really seeing a problem. It'll work itself out." Dom explained.

"What about when it's time to start a family?" Mia asked, eyeing the two seriously. At Mia's question, Letty almost choked on her chicken and Dom's eyes popped out of his head. All chatter around the table stopped, as the entire team, including Jesse waited for an answer from the couple.

"Well, Mia, we haven't actually gotten that far yet." Letty coughed, shooting Mia a death glare.

"Yea Mia, can we go on some dates first." Dom gruffed, suddenly wondering why he was so uncomfortable with the question.

"How about you two stop dodging the question." Mia countered, causing Brian and Vince to snicker behind them. "With all the humping you guys have been surely doing this past week, I'm sure you haven't used protection every time."

"Mia! You should really…" and then it dawned on Dom that she was right. They had not protected themselves ONCE this whole week, or during the trip to Miami.

_Interesting_

"Whatever comes our way, we'll deal." He finally ground out, taking Letty's hand and patting her back as she spurted off a few more coughs.

"Damn Mia, inappropriate much?" She replied, raspier than usual.

"Hey, Mia's got a point." Han chimed in.

"I get dibs on godfather." Roman smiled, causing his brothers to turn and look at him as though he had two heads.

"Fool please! They ain't trustin you with their kid. I'm the responsible one. And I'm family now." Brian countered, only to be physically pushed to the side by Vince.

"Fuck both you assholes, I'm the baby's godfather. I've known these two the longest." He asserted, as Dom and Letty watched the exchange in utter horror, their mouths open.

"This is sick!" Letty murmured, her head motioning back and forth, depending of which man was talking. Jesse simply sat in the middle of the growing chaos and laughed at the dynamic of the family, feeling blessed that he'd stumbled across the opportunity to do business with his idol. He watched as all men, except Han, were now engaged in the debate on who would have the honor of being a godparent to the fictitional Baby Toretto.

No one noticed when Dom and Letty stood and snuck around the side of house.

He figured they'd been weirded out enough for the evening, so chose not to make a big deal about their exit.

##

"Well that was fuckin' awkward." Letty groaned, linking her hand with Dom's as she walked back to his car.

"Naw, they're just excited at the possibility. It's just something that we never discussed in our new relationship." He comforted, pulling the door open so she could climb into the passenger seat.

"Well shit Dom. It's not something you bring up the first week of a new relationship. All we've been doing is sleeping, screwing, showering and eating. Haven't done so much talking."

"Well, maybe we need to spend a week doing that. And, come on, this relationship isn't new. The sex is." He smirked. "I know you want to have kids. I know you'd make a good mom."

"I guess. So what if this week was a baby-making week? Are you prepared for that?" she inquired, not realizing she was holding her breath, waiting for his reply.

"Let me put it this way: We ain't using condoms." He replied seriously.

"You're such a man." She groaned, shaking her head, hissing when his hand slid from her knee, up the inside of her thigh and up her skirt.

"I'm gonna get you home and show you how much of a man I am." He promised, turning onto a street and pushing his foot on the gas, the engine roaring loudly as he sped off towards DT's.

##

**1 Year Later**

Loud snickers could be heard from Mia and Brian's living room, and Letty rolled her eyes. She and Dom had gotten into town yesterday for the family barbecue, and they had been met with much enthusiasm.

She shook her head knowing that the men she called 'brother' were giggling like school girls over the latest issue of People Magazine.

Huffing she walked into the room, where there sat Vince, Leon, Jesse, Han, Roman and Brian with their heads buried in the article.

"Man, you see what Dom said on page 122?" Vince laughed, his face flushed red in amusement.

"Yea bruh, we all passed that page like 10 minutes ago. You need to go back to school and get hooked up on some phonics." Roman clowned, causing the other men to fall into more laughter. Vince threw a pillow, hitting Roman in the face, causing the man to laugh and throw it back.

"Dom is such a fucking pussy. You see the shit he said about her body changing and soul mate and shit." Leon laughed, causing all the other men to join in except Brian.

"Hey, I remember when Mia was pregnant. You appreciate those changes. Stuffs fuller, more pliable. And I ain't talkin bout her belly man." Brian cheesed, his smile immediately turning into a scowl as Dom walked into the room holding his 4 mouth old daughter.

Thalia Toretto, or Lia for short, was snuggled into her father's arms, her head resting on his muscled shoulder in a deep slumber.

"You're lucky I'm holding my daughter or I'd knock you one." He threatened, causing all the guys to go back to their reading.

People magazine interviewed Dom and Letty after the large star affair that became her pregnancy. It was as though they had become overnight celebrities; America becoming obsessed with their story.

Once the story had been confirmed that they were dating, the media became interested in the burly mechanic and the gorgeous girl on his arm. It wasn't until it had come out that they had been best friends since forever and that she was almost as burly in personality as he was in stature that they had become this sort of power couple.

They'd decided that they would try as best as possible to keep a low profile, and the hysteria died until news of Letty's pregnancy surfaced. They agreed to do one interview for the magazine, in hopes that people would get over their newest edition and leave them be.

"I just have one question Dom? How'd you decide on the godfather situation?" Han asked.

"He didn't decide." Letty interrupted, plopping down on the couch between Vince and Leon. "I did."

"Oh really?" Brian asked.

"Yea, I couldn't take my baby girl having to live with the all you guys crying about Jesse being her godfather, so I made the executive decision to not give her one. She has tons of uncles. She's got enough eyes on her." She hunched, poking Vince in the side.

"So that questioned that Mia asked a year ago during the big reveal: what are you two doing now that Lia is here and you've started a family?" Roman asked the couple.

"That's what this barbecue was about. We're gonna move to LA, permanently. We want to raise her around family, not around business meetings and suits." Dom answered, "Besides, I want her to grow up the way we all did; at home, with family and humble beginnings."

"Here Here, brother!" Leon cheered, holding up his bottle of Corona at Dom's admission.

Not long after, Mia called for everyone to come eat, her daughter's Michelle and Isabelle holding onto either side of her apron. They gazed up at their Uncle Dom, entranced by their new cousin.

At this, they all stood, Letty grabbed Lia from Dom, knowing that she'd have to feed their daughter before joining everyone at the table.

He leaned down, kissing her softly, moving a hair out of her face.

"You look tired." He assessed with concern, causing her to smile almost shyly.

"Well between you and the princess, it's all late nights and early mornings." She teased, laughing as he smacked her ass as she walked up the stairs with her daughter in arms.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
